listfandomcom-20200216-history
Reflect Universe
Population: Billions. The Reflection Universe just keeps expanding, and with new series on the horizon like Welcome to the Game II and The Deallocation, you can be sure that this is one population explosion that's not going to stop anytime soon! That's OK, though. We wouldn't have it any other way! Ours is a great community — diverse, with plenty of room for bit characters and evil killers alike. Everyone has plenty of room for their own personal stories against a backdrop of cosmic intrigue that somehow unites them all. Let's meet a few of them now! Adam Adam is the Player's online friend, and gives them a quick optional tutorial for Welcome to the Game via a Skype-esque voice call service. Through a one-sided call, he shows them how to ward off Hacking with a quick simulation, how to get to the Red Room via key-searching, and warns them of the "urban legend" of Kidnappers, as well as of local serial killer The Breather. If the Player fails to block Adam's hacking attempts, they will have to repeat the mini-game. While Adam is still the tutorial in The Waiting Room, he makes no vocal or physical appearances, leaving all of his help in the form of documents slipped into the Executioner's computer. This also proves Adam was once at the Waiting Room. Adam is again the biggest help to the Player in the sequel, this time as an anonymous tip to Clint Edwards. Judging from the notes on Clint's desk, Adam is a mysterious, infamous figure in the Deep Web community. After Clint completes his goal of tunnelling to the Shadow Web, Adam will congratulate him and invite him to the lobby. He's jumped by Noir on the way there and taken to Adam's skyscraper office, where he reveals he's not only the leader of Noir but the conductor behind Amelea's kidnapping and upcoming livestream murder. He explains his social Darwinist philosophy and how he's an entertainer above all else, before giving Clint the choice between who gets murdered: himself or Amelea. If Clint sacrifices himself, Adam will be impressed and keep his word of freeing Amelea. If Clint sacrifices Amelea, Adam will comfort him by saying that he's only human before having him escorted out of the building as Amelea is violently tortured to death. (Welcome to the Game, The Waiting Room, Welcome to the Game II) Kidnapper The Kidnapper is an antagonist within Welcome to the Game, and is arguably the most prominent. He is an anonymous criminal who eventually breaks into the Player's house after tracking their location and kidnaps them. This results in an instant game over. The only way to avoid him is for the Player to hide in the darkness of their own home and stay dead silent and still. (Welcome to the Game) Lydia The Player is the protagonist of Welcome to the Game. They are the nameless, voiceless, and unseen character the actual player controls to navigate the Deep Web. It is unknown why the Player is in search of a Red Room and willing to put so much time and effort into finding one, implying they may have either a sick fascination with torture or simply an ignorant and persistent curiosity. It's likely they're quite educated when it comes to computers, as they're able to constantly recover from serious Hacking attempts. They're Skype friends with Adam, who gives them a quick run-down of the Deep Web and of the dangers of browsing it. In the Who Am I ending, the Player's name, appearance, voice, and personality are entirely revealed to be The Nympho from Rides With Strangers, real name Lydia. Her browsing of the Deep Web is interrupted by her date, The Gentleman. The ending also reveals that her motivation for searching for the Red Room is sick sexual pleasure. She makes a cameo in the ending of Welcome to the Game II where it's revealed she's a Noir associate, along with Adam, its leader, and, ironically enough, The Breather, the man who tried to kill her multiple times. (Welcome to the Game, Welcome to the Game II, Rides With Strangers) Welcome to the Game The Breather A local serial killer whose M.O. consists of targeting Deep Web users like yourself and calling them before striking. The Executioner A masked lunatic and the hammy host of the Red Room you finally find. Also the main antagonist of The Waiting Room. Victim The poor bastard who receives the Executioner's torture. In the secret ending, you control him and find out his name is Larry. Welcome to the Game II Clint Edwards Player character and investigative reporter willing to do anything to save Amalea, a kidnapped woman tangled up in the worst of the Deep Web. Noir An enigmatic cult platformed on the Shadow Web and the ones behind Amalea's kidnapping. The Hitman/Lucas Kumegia Lucas Kumegia, a Polish assassin looking to fulfill a hit against Clint. The Breather A local serial killer who lurks around Clint's apartment complex. The Doll Maker The Doll Maker is a perverted and depraved doctor on the Deep Web who turns women into sex dolls. He's all too real, and all too happy for assistance on getting more specimens. Considered the sickest motherfucker on the entire Deep Web. NYPD The New York Police Department taking extreme measures againt cyber-crime. Amalea A reporter who dug too deep in the Shadow Web and is now a victim of Noir. Adam A mysterious but reliable Deep Web user who helps Clint's investigation out. Ride With Stranger Elora The Player character, a beautiful and timid young woman whose car broke down in the middle of the night on her way home to see her dying mother, forcing her to hitchhike. The Strangers The people Elora hitchhike's with. They are the villains of the game. The Father Donald Earl Arthur, a creepy pedophile priest who suspects Elora of being a "heathen", and constantly preaches to her Bible-related topics whilst trying to subtly gut her. The Dungeon Master Carol, an upcoming Stranger. The Nympho Lydia, an upcoming Stranger. The Gentleman Charles, an upcoming Stranger. The Mommas Boy An upcoming Stranger. The Detective An upcoming Stranger. The Pharmacist An upcoming Stranger. The Grandmother An upcoming Stranger. The Connoisseur An upcoming Stranger. The Joker Teller An upcoming Stranger. Man in The Father's Trunk An unseen man locked in Donald's trunk. The Deallocation Category:Shared Universes Category:Lists of video game characters Category:Lists of fictional characters